Cupcakes
by laney9830
Summary: Kon asks Laney to help him make cupcakes, but then things get a little messy. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


The air was warm, the sun was shining, and every body in Peaceville was having a glorious day. The town square was bustling and crowded and busy people filled the streets. All the folks seemed to have somewhere specific to be. All except Laney Penn; her place was at the track field. She tore freely on the track, speeding one way and the next, and racing the wind. The red headed girl swooped past a schoolyard, much to the delight of the children.

Suddenly, Laney remembered that she had somewhere to be; she was supposed to meet with Kon in five minutes. Laney had gotten so caught up in her exercises that she'd nearly forgotten that Kon had asked to meet her at his house at three. Kon hadn't said why or what they'd be doing, but Laney knew that with Kon, it could be anything. Laney wasn't sure if she really wanted to go, though. She was so engaged with her stunts that she thought about blowing Kon off to continue running. But Laney's conscience got the better of her. She knew that it would hurt Kon's feelings; after all, Kon had said it was going to be something special just for the two of them. Laney considered it and thought "why not?" What did she have to lose? Heck, it might be more pranking. Kon might have found a bunch more fun stuff to pull on folks, and they'd had so much fun the last time. Laney kicked into overdrive to make up for lost time, and sped to her appointment.

When Laney walked into the house, she was immediately greeted by her host, who was bouncing in excitement. "Yay, you're here! I've been waiting aaall day," said Kon jumping up and down.

"Sorry if I'm a little late, Kon. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time," Laney apologized.

Kon giggled and responded in a gleefully reassuring tone, "Oh that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes? I've been sooo excited thinking about all fun stuff we're gonna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breathe I've been so happy."

Laney gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. She had always appreciated Kon's friendly, outgoing way of life, but Kon's overabundant enthusiasm almost creeped her out. Laney maintained a polite expression, however. If Kon was this worked up, whatever he had planned must be good.

"So, you ready to get started, Laney? I've got everything all ready," he said.

Laney psyched herself up. "You betcha, Kon. So what do ya got planed? We gonna prank somebody? I got a couple of good ones I've been thinking about. Or maybe you've got some stunts you think I should try? Or perhaps..."

"MAKING CUPCAKES!" Kon happily announced.

"Baking?" Laney was disappointed. "Kon, you know I'm not good at baking. Remember last time?"

"Oh, that's not a problem at all. I only need your help making them. I'll be doing most of the work," Kon explained.

Laney thought for about it for a second. "Well, alright, I guess that's OK. What exactly do you need me to do?"

"That's the spirit. Here you go." Kon handed Laney a cupcake.

She was puzzled. "I thought I was helping you bake."

"You will be. I made this one just for you before you got here."

"So, is this like taste-testing or something?"

"Sorta," Kon said.

Laney shrugged and popped the pastry in her mouth. She chewed a bit and swallowed. Not bad.

"OK, now what?" she asked.

"Now," Kon informed her, "You take a nap."

Puzzled, Laney opened her mouth but felt instantly light-headed. A wave of dizziness washed over her, the world spun, and seconds later she collapsed to the floor.

When Laney regained consciousness, she found herself in a dark room. She tried to shake her head but found that a taut leather strap held it firmly in place. She struggled to move, but braces around her chest and limbs glued her to a rack formed from a series of sturdy planks, which spread her legs wide apart. As she writhed, Kon jumped suddenly into her line of sight.

"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started," he stated gleefully. He bounded into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a cloth.

"Kon, what's going on? I can't move!" Laney said urgently.

"Well, duh, that's because you're tied down," chided Kon. "That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that."

"But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make cupcakes."

"You are helping. You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more."

"Special ingredient?" Laney was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient?"

Kon giggled and responded "You, silly!"

Laney's eyes widened, and her face contorted in fear. Then she started to laugh and said, in a voice bordering on hysteria, "Woo, you really got me there, Kon. I mean, tricking me into thinking I'm gonna get made into a cupcake? I gotta tell you, this the best prank yet. You win, you're the best."

Kon only giggled even more. "Aw, thanks, Laney. But I haven't donet any pranks today, so I can't accept your praise."

Laney was struggling again. "Kon, come on, this isn't funny!"

"Then why were you laughing?" Before she could answer, Kon grabbed the cloth and whipped it off the cart. On the cart was a tray containing various sharp medical tools and knives, carefully organized and wickedly sharp, as well as a large medical bag.

Laney was now in full panic mode. She was starting to hyperventilate. Her mind raced as she tried to reason with Kon. "You can't do this, Kon! I'm your friend!"

"I know you are and that's why I'm so happy that I've got you here. We get to share your last moments together, just you and me." Kon was skipping again.

"But, Corey and Kin will wonder where I am. When we don't have any gigs, they'll come looking for me and then you'll get found out," Laney cried in desperation.

"Oh, Laney," said Kon. "Don't worry, there are plenty of bassists to take care of a few gigs. And besides, no one will find out. I mean, how long do you think I've been doing this?" And with that ominous statement, the lights suddenly came to life and revealed the rest the room.

"Oh, no." Laney reeled in horror at the image presented to her. The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Kon flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails fluttered around on the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were attached to the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium were tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and the preserved flesh of past people. Laneycringed upon seeing the center piece of the table nearest to her. The heads of four people, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, were wearing party hats made from their own skin. With a thrill of terror, Laney recognized one of them as Nya's classmate Olivia. Her eyes darted back and forth and then fell upon a patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several tanned pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled on it in blood red.

Laney's attention was brought back by a party horn unfurling and tickling her nose. She gaped at Kon, who was standing right in front of her. He was wearing a apron quilted from dried skin, emblazoned with different drawings. On his back fluttered six bird wings, all of different colors. As the drummer skipped in excitement, Laney became worried.

"Like it?" Kon asked. "I made it myself."

Desperately, Laney pleaded with the smiling drummer before her. "Kon stop this please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Oh, Laney, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now."

Laney was tearing up. How could this be happening?

"Aww, don't be sad, Laney," said Kon.

Laney didn't have anything to say. She just sobbed and writhed in her tight bonds.

"Well" said Kon with an air of finality, "that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin."

Then he he turned on some music to go along with the precedure. (I can't spell good!)

Ready To Die:

This is your time to pay,  
This is your judgement day,  
We made a sacrifice,  
And now we get to take your life.

We shoot without a gun,  
We'll take on anyone,  
It's really nothing new,  
It's just a thing we like to do.

You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!

Your life is over now,  
Your life is running out,  
When your time is at an end,  
Then it's time to kill again,  
We cut without a knife,  
We live in black and white,  
Your just a parasite,  
Now close your eyes and say good-night.

You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!

Kon gripped a scalpel in the cleft of his hand and walked over to Laney's right leg. Without any flair, Kon placed the blade an inch above Laney's leg and began a circular cut around it. Laney shouted in pain and tried desperately to pull away, but the braces held her still. Finishing the incision, Kon grabbed a curved skinning knife from the tray. Screwing up his face in concentration, he worked it under Laney's skin and sliced the hide away from the muscle. Laney ground her teeth as she tearfully watched her flesh peel off. Kon then moved to the other side and repeated the process on Laney's left leg. Once he had finished, Kon held up both pieces of flesh in front of his friend and started waving them like pompoms. Laney just whimpered. Her thighs burned like nothing she had felt before. She passed out.

Laney awoke with a gasp. The stench of her urine filled her mucus caked nostrils. As her vision swam into focus, she saw a very pouty Kon removing a large adrenaline needle from her chest. Stomping his feet, the frustrated Kon lashed out at his helpless victim.

"Didn't anybody teach you any manners? It's very rude to fall asleep when somebody invites you over to spend time with them. How would you like it if I came over to your house and went to sleep? 'Oh I'm sorry Laney, you're so boring I think I'll take a nap.' You think I like always doing this by myself? I told you how excited I got when I found you were next. I was excited to have a friend be here with me while I worked. But NOOOOO! You've got to be inconsiderate. You know, I thought you were tough. I thought you could handle anything. I've had foals stand up better than you! Do I have to baby you? Huh? Is that how you want me to remember you, as a baby?"

As Kon stopped to catch his breath, Laney blinked and sobbed softly. Her back was in agony, her sides were on fire, and there was an intense pain in one of her legs. As she blinked again, she saw Kon pop something red into his mouth and began to chew. Noticing Laney's stare, Kon quickly gulped the morsel down.

"What?" Kon asked. "Oh, this?" He held up another piece. "Well, while YOU were asleep, I got a little impatient and helped myself to a small sample. I got it from your leg; you're not bad. Wanna try some?"

Without waiting for a response, Kon shoved the strip of meat into Laney's revolted mouth. She gagged, and immediately spit it out. Kon frowned, and picked up the chunk of flesh. "If you didn't want it, you could have said no." He contemplated the discarded snotty morsel, then gulped it up. "It's not like you haven't had my cupcakes before."

Swallowing, Kon turned his attention to a small can on the tray. He removed the lid, revealing that it was filled with red-hot coals. Lying on top of the coals were several large nails. As the adrenalin filled her veins, Laney began to panic again. Picking up the can, Kon walked over to Laney's left. Holding some tongs with his hand, Kon carefully picked up a nail and positioned it at the seam between his victim's front left leg and foot. He then grabbed a hammer and took careful aim.

"No Kon!" Laney screamed. "NO! NO!"

The hammer came down and the nail punctured Laney's skin. The white hot burning was too much. Laney screamed as she pulled and thrashed at the braces, causing her raw skin to rub and tear. Kon tried to line up another nail, but couldn't find his aim, and let out a frustrated grunt. When Kon brought the hammer back to take a wild swing, Laney burst out crying and begging.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!"

Kon rolled his eyes. Putting down the hammer and tongs, he walked back in front of his friend and stared pensively at the broken girl. Kon thought for a minute about what to do next, then had a sudden spark of inspiration.

Rotating a wheel on the rack, Kon laid Laney on her back, then moved to Laney's hind legs, bringing the can with him. Picking up his tools, Kon drove a searing hot spike of metal directly into the bottom of Laney's foot. As Laney yelled in pain, Kon moved around and drove a second nail into the other foot. Next, Kon went back to his cart and located an enormous battery and controller, which he dragged over to where she was working. He tied copper wires between the terminals and the nails driven into Laney's feet, then gave her a wink and flipped the switch.

Electricity rocketed through Laney's body. The red headed girl reacted immediately; her body seized, and her muscles snapped taut. Her hips thrust skyward, her eyes rolled back, and she let out a deep, throat shredding cry. Kon giggled and danced in place, then reached down and turned up the juice. Laney convulsed uncontrollably, and her bladder emptied once more.

After about five minutes, Kon shut off the power. Wisps of steam rose from the singed fur around Laney's feet, and the area reeked of cooked flesh and burnt skin. As he looked, Kon cocked hid rotated Laney upright again and tried to snap the drooling, delirious girl back to attention.

"Laney? Laney! Laney Penn wake up!" She moaned and managed to give a modicum of weak acknowledgment. Kon studied his handiwork, then reached into the medicine bag and produced a large syringe. "Alright, time for the last round."

Laney focused blearily on the needle, which Kon took as a question as to what it was.

"This is a little something to take the pain away," Kon informed Laney as he walked around to his victim's ruined back. Laney flinched as Kon jabbed the needle into the lower part of the red headed's spine. Moving in front of her friend again, Kon leaned down and elaborated.

"In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage. Then you'll be able to stay awake to watch the harvest."

Laney started to cry again. "Kon?" she choked out.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go home," She sobbed.

"Yeah, I can see wanting to do that," replied the drummer. "Sometimes, I just wanna give up, just say 'I'm done with this mess' and go to bed. But you know what? You can't shrug off your responsibilities. You got to pull yourself up and meet the challenges head on. That's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life."

Laney hung her head and cried.

Minutes passed as the drug took effect. Eventually, Laney was completely numb from her chest to her flanks. At this point, Kon approached with a scalpel. Glancing at her and smiling, he made a long horizontal cut across the red headed girl's pelvis, just above her crotch. Moving up Laney's body, Kon made a similar incision under her ribs. Finally, Kon made a long vertical cut down Laney's stomach, connecting the first two.

"Looks like I got my 'I' on you, Laney," Kon giggled.

With a moist, gooey sound, the flaps of skin opened. The sight of her own organs and the lack of feeling caused Laney's breathing to intensify. Kon carefully sliced open Laney's abdominal sac and grabbed her large intestines. As he separated the organ from the rest of the digestive tract and pulled it out of the new cavity, Kon grew jovial. Laughing as he gutted his friend, he began to make jokes. Laney, growing weaker from this new source of blood loss, tried desperately to shut out the macabre comedy act.

"Look at me, I'm Trina!" Kon laughed, slinging the intestinal tube around his neck and spraying blood in all directions. "Isn't my new scarf soooo pretty?"

Reaching back inside, he sliced the smaller intestine off from the bowls. Squeezing out the excess excrement, Kon filed the slimy organ through his teeth and dragged it back and forth. "Dentists say you gotta floss every day, Laney."

She was barely aware of what was going on anymore. The shock was causing her to fade. Disappointed, Kon dived back into the girl's guts, ramping up his routine.

"Aw, don't go yet Laney." Kon started pulling out the rest of Laney's organs, pausing with each removal. "I know I can be a real pancreas, but you know I'm just kidney with you. You really got to learn to liver it up. Boy, these jokes are getting bladder. Guess ya gotta develop a stomach for them."

Kon placed the discarded body parts into a bucket, keeping the last one for bit longer. "Ooo, bagpipes." he said, placing the end of Laney's esophagus in her mouth and the stomach in her armpit. He squeezed, and a spurt of acid hit his tongue. "Eww! Oh hey look, there's your cupcake, Laney!"

She didn't hear her tormentor. She had slipped from conciseness minutes ago. Kon, not yet satisfied, hit Laney with another adrenaline shot. She woke up for the last time, her heart pounding. Warm blood flowed out from the wound in her chest in great spurts. It wouldn't be long now.

Kon brought Laney around onto her back again and straddled the red headed's chest, scalpel at the ready.

"Ya know, Laney, I'm disappointed. I thought you would have lasted longer. I really wanted to spend more time with you before we got here. But I guess it's my fault; I should have taken it a little slower. Oh well. It was really was nice knowing you, Laney!"

The blade sunk into the throat and worked its way up to Laney's chin. Coming back down, Kon's scalpel then circled Laney's neck. The last thing she felt was her skin being cut away from her skull, and the metal of the blade scraping her teeth.

Then she was gone.

Kon stared into the mirror. He had done a really good job, even keeping the eyelids. He winked, and Laney winked back. He smiled.

But still, he was sad that his friend was now gone. Laney had only lasted fifty minutes, not nearly as long as Kon had wanted. He looked back at the cadaver hanging in the center of the room, the last of his friend's fluids draining into a pan. Yup, no more Laney Penn.

As he looked, Kon cocked his head. He began to take notice of the fact that there really wasn't much damage to the corpse. "In fact," the drummer mused, "I think..." An idea exploded in his head. He was good at sewing and he had all the pieces, all he had to do was put them back together. Yeah, he just had to get some stuffing and bingo, he'd have Laney Penn forever. In fact, thought Kon, that's what he'd do for all his best friends when their numbers came up. He was so excited, he skipped right over to the body with his skinner to get started. The cupcakes could wait; Kon had a friend to make.

Then Corey, Kin, Laney, and Kon woke up with a gasp. "Oh man it was just a dream," Laney said sweating. "I killed her," Kon said. Laney's phone lit up, "Are you ok?" It was from Corey. "Yeah Im ok," Laney texted back. Then Kin, Kon, and Laney headed to Corey's garage. "Oh my god you would not believe the dream I had," Kin said closing the garage door. "I had a nightmare that I cut Laney open and took all her organs out to make cupcakes!" Kon said shaking. "Weird," Corey said. "I had that same nightmare." "So did I," Kin and Laney said at once. They all looked at each other and them burst out laughing. "At least I won't have to worry about killing anyone," Kon said. They all agreed and went to sleep. (THE END)


End file.
